The invention relates to a radiotelephone or handset with a user interface including a display and a keypad, said keypad comprising alphanumeric keys and menu controlling keys, said display comprising a basic screen area for displaying information and a separate field for displaying the present functionality of said menu controlling keys.
The phones sold by the applicants as model Nokia 2110 and Nokia 8110 are exponents of the presently dominating user interface style based on two menu handling keys (soft keys) with multiple functionality for accessing phone setting, handling messages, setting call options, security options, and so on. In idle mode the two soft keys of the phone allow access to the menu structure and the phone book, respectively. When the user enters information into the display and depresses one of the soft keys, all the entered information will disappear from the display and a menu image will appear. This is not a user-friendly way to handle the menu dialog.